


Happy Anniversary

by pharmtechgirl71



Series: 357 Daryl Jerkin' It Drive [14]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, celebrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A part of the "Dark and Stormy" universe. The quartet celebrates their one-year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/gifts).



> One year ago today, my beautiful friend Bella_Monoxide posted her first fic on this site. I am so proud of her and love her so much. She is an amazing writer and if you haven't read her stuff, you should. She writes amazing Rickyl. This is for you Bella, one of my best friends, and I wish you much success and plot bunnies in your future.

Happy Anniversary

It had been exactly one year ago, on this very day that Kyra's life had changed. She had been in Boston, met the MacManus brothers and been thoroughly fucked by Daryl Dixon. They had all kept in touch, the three men even making a trip across the pond to see her in her German homeland. It had been six months since thry had made their visit and although the quartet had skyped, facetimed, text, and called, it wasn't the same as being able to reach out and touch each other. Today was also the one-year anniversary of the relationship between the three men; something they gave Kyra credit for. 

There was an eight-hour time difference between Kyra and the three men, so it wasn't always easy to get in touch with each other at a convenient time of the day, but Murphy had text her earlier to ask if it would be okay to call her that night after they got home from work. Of course she had said yes, and had even taken a nap in the afternoon to prepare for her long night.

At midnight, Kyra's phone rang and she danced over to answer it, eager and excited to hear her men's voices. "Hello sweethearts. I'm so happy you called. I've missed you all so much."

"Hello lass," Murphy said as he pounced on the couch next to his brother. "How have ya been. We've missed ya so much."

"I'm just fine; even better now. Is your brother and Daryl with you?"

 

"I'm right here Kyra," Connor said. "Daryl's in the shower, he should be out soon. Happy Anniversary love."

"Happy anniversary my loves. Why didn't you wait for Daryl before you called?" She asked.

"Because, we have a surprise for both a ya, but we wanted ta let ya in on it first," Connor said. "It won't be the same as watching each other, but I think you'll find it just as satisfactory."

"I'm intrigued," Kyra said. Just then, Daryl walked into the living room wearing only a towel. 

"You called her already? You little shits couldn’t wait, could you? Hi Kyra, it's good to hear your voice darlin'."

"It's so good to hear yours too Daryl. Happy anniversary. I think your boyfriends have something special planned for us tonight."

"Really?" Daryl replied looking at the brothers suspiciously. "Did they tell you what's going on in those Irish heads?"

"No, Connor just said that it would be almost as good as being able to see each other."

Daryl sat on the couch next to Connor and Murphy and looked at them expectedly, wiggling his eyes. "Well, I thought we could let sweet Kyra decide what happens tonight," Connor said. "Whatever she wants, and maybe we can set up the video recorder so we can always remember our first anniversary."

"I love your idea Connor," Kyra said excitedly. "So, how do we do this? I tell you what to do?"

"Yes lass," Murphy said and stood from the couch. He took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. "Now tell us what ya want, cause I've been hard all day thinking about it and I'm ready ta get this going."

"Your hard all day, every day Murph," Daryl said laughing. "That isn't anything new."

"It's a special night, ya know that Dare. Been looking forward ta celebrating our anniversary for weeks."

"Alright then," Kyra said to the three men. "Let's get this party started. Since we're celebrating the first night the three of you and I were together, let's recreate that night, shall we?"

"We can't to that sweetheart, not completely anyway. You're not here." Daryl said somewhat sadly.

"That's okay Daryl. We can make up for that some way; I'll think of something, I promise. Now gentlemen, I think we should get started and put Murphy out of his misery."

"Aye lass, that's the best thing I've heard all night," Murphy said excitedly and let his pants drop to the floor. "As I recall, I sucked ya both off," he said pointing at his two boyfriends.

Connor stood and took off his clothes, and Daryl threw his towel to the floor. "That's an excellent idea," the redneck said and sat back down on the couch as close to Connor as he could get, while Murphy took the video recorder and placed it in a location that would capture everything.

"Kyra, my love, everything is ready," Murphy said.

"Good, I want you to tell me everything you’re doing; I want to hear you, all of you. Let me know how good it feels," she said.

"You'll know lass, trust me," Connor said as Murphy got on his knees before the two men. He leaned up and gave each man a searing kiss before taking his brother in his hand and swirling his tongue around the head of Daryl's cock.

Daryl moaned loud enough to be heard in the street. "Fuck Kyra, he's so fucking good with his mouth. He sucks my dick like a goddamn porn star." Daryl's head rolled back onto the couch cushion and his fingers wrapped themselves in Murphy's thick hair as the man's mouth descended further down his cock until he felt the back of his throat.

Connor was also moaning as his brother's hand moved up and down his length, spreading pre come from tip to base. "His hands are a gift from God lass. My Murphy is so skilled at giving pleasure, aren't ya sweetheart?" Murphy hummed around Daryl's cock, causing the man to buck his hips, sending his erection further into his lover's mouth. Murphy sucked and swallowed around Daryl at the same pace that his hand was pumping Connor's hardness, twisting his wrist slightly at every upward motion.

The dark haired twin suddenly took his mouth off Daryl and switched to his brother, replacing his mouth with his other hand. He worshipped both men equally, and Connor ran his fingers through Murphy's hair praising him. "Do you want me to make them come like this love?" He asked Kyra as he took his mouth off his brother for only a second.

"What do you want Murphy?" she asked. "Do you want to fuck him?"

"Ya, sweetheart. I want ta fuck him; I want ta bury my cock inside him."

"Then do it. You decide when he comes; whether it's in your mouth or when you're inside him."

"What about Daryl? What do you want for him?" Murphy asked, now pumping both men with each hand.

"I have something special for Daryl; just for the two of us, like we did that night. Take your brother Murphy; take him hard. I want to hear him scream your name." Murphy stood and led Connor to the mattress on the floor and had him on his hands and knees prepping his hole for entry. Daryl remained on the couch awaiting his instructions from Kyra.

"Daryl, I want you to listen to me; watch them, but listen to me. Do you remember how good you fucked me that night?

"Yes, I'll never forget that night. The way Connor and Murphy made me feel, the way you made me feel. You gave me the most amazing night of my life and I will never forget it."

"I want you to remember how I felt; how my body felt in your arms. Think about how wet I was, how wet you made me. Are you touching yourself Daryl?"

"Yes, fuck! Touch yourself Kyra, please. Tell me how good it felt when I fucked you. Tell me how much you loved it." Daryl said, his senses overstimulated by watching Connor and Murphy make love and hearing Kyra's beautiful voice saying dirty things in his ear. 

"I did love it Daryl. It was the best fuck I've ever had and I have never come as hard as I did that night with you inside me. I've never had a cock like yours Daryl; one as big as yours. I've never known a man who could do the things you do to me." Daryl could tell she was aroused and touching herself, which increased his own misery. "Tell me what they're doing Daryl."

"I can see Murphy's cock sliding in and out of Connor. He's making love to him; it's beautiful Kyra, you should be here baby. I want you so much; I need you," Daryl said as his hand sped up on his cock.

"I wish I was there. I miss your touch; I miss you all so much it drives me crazy sometimes. I'm close Daryl; I'm gonna come. Tell me what you want to do to me."

Daryl swallowed hard, trying to calm his mind and collect his thoughts. "I want to undress you baby, slowly; kiss every inch of your skin and run my hands all over your body. I want to put my mouth on your breasts and bury my hard dick inside you. I want to feel you from the inside." His breath hitched and he came all over his hand; Kyra following him when she heard him moaning. 

Murphy continued thrusting into Connor, and Daryl watched them as his heart rate and breathing returned to normal. "Their getting close Kyra. I love them so much. As much as I love being with them, I love watching them just as much. They're beautiful together."

"You're beautiful with them too Daryl." She could hear the brothers through the phone. They were moaning and panting; each other's name pouring from their lips, with sharp curses following as the two men came together. The brothers collapsed into each other, a pile of naked limbs entwined. Daryl moved from the couch to the mattress and lay down between his lovers, the phone still in his hand. 

"That was beautiful, my loves," Kyra said. "Happy anniversary, I love you all so much."

"We love ya too," Murphy said. "Ya must be tired lass. Ya should get ta bed now."

"I think I will. It's been a wonderful anniversary gentleman. We should make plans to see each other again, in person. The videos and DVD's can only hold me for so long," she said giggling.

"Ya need ta come back ta Boston sweetheart," Connor said. "We'll give ya a tour, a proper tour, and we can take our time getting re-acquainted.

"I'll start planning it," she said and yawned into the phone. "I will speak to you next week. Have a wonderful night. I love you all."

"We love you too Kyra," Murphy said. "Sleep well and have happy dreams." The call was disconnected and the three men lay together quietly with their arms and legs wrapped around each other. "We can keep celebrating, ya know." Murphy said in the silence. 

"Aye brother, I like the sound of that, but let me rest a bit. You wore my arse out." Connor said smiling. The brothers turn on their sides, facing Daryl and wrapped their arms around him, resting their heads on his chest. Soon the three were asleep, waking mere hours later when Daryl began caressing their bodies.


End file.
